


See you in the Storage room

by CrazyMChase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: Tsikishima And Kuroo have an unexpected meet up at a indoor court off campus. They get to Know each other better ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (want more go to https://www.patreon.com/user?u=3201119)Looking for writing promps! thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haiku](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253241) by Furudate Haruichi. 



It was two weeks after the game with Johzenji high and Tsukishima was in a daze as he headed to the sports centre to practice and clear his head. He muttered to himself in a low annoyed tone, “It’s been a long day…” 

Tsukishima stepped onto the indoor court with the practice ball he got from the reception desk, he looks around the building with the hardwood floor overflowing with coloured lines. He thinks out loud, “Why don’t I come here more often? It’s so quiet here without the four idiots running around and there is basically no one else here…” There was one person on the far side practicing, but Tsukishima just ignored them and began with warm up stretches to get ready for some practice.

Footsteps approached him from the other side of the court. He’s in the middle of his hamstring stretches, but looks up from the ground to be greeted by a waving Kuroo. “Yo, Megane-kun!” he responds to being spotted.

Out of surprise by the sudden appearance of Kuroo, Tsukishima falls over mid-stretch, causing his glasses to fall down his nose leaving them askew. “W-w-what are you doing here Kuroo-san?!” Tsukishima stutters out.

Kuroo laughs as he offers a hand to help Tsukishima off the floor and replies, “What are you? Some delicate defenceless shoujo character? I just came here for some light practice, peace, and quiet. My place happens to be a short jog from here, so this is a good warm up.”

Tsukishima’s eyes become serious and he responds, “Don’t ever use the terms ‘delicate’ and ‘bishonen’ in reference to me again; thank you.” Before accepting the helping hand to help stand him up. 

Kuroo begins to walk back to his court and calls out, “Well I’ll leave you alone to practice then, just wanted to say hi.”

“Wait,” Tsukishima calls out causing Kuroo to stop, “Can we practice together? Having an opponent would help both of us.”

“Sure!” Kuroo smiles back as he walks to the other side of the net. “1 Vs 1 mini court rules?” Kuroo questions.

“Sure.” Tsukishima replies quietly.

The serving began and the ball bounced between the two of them quietly without much energy a few times before Kuroo broke the silence, “So what brings you here in such a foul mood?”

Tsukishima fails his receive and the ball simply rolls on the floor.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow and commented, “Did I strike a nerve? Well that is one point to me.”

Tsukishima responded, “We’re not keeping score.”

Kuroo laughed, “Well, that’s something a loser would say.”

“Tsk.” Tsukishima clicks out with his tongue and hit the ball.

“So you are in a bad mood, eh.” Kuroo stated receiving the ball and sending it back, “You wanna talk about it?” 

Tsukishima sent the ball back as a spike at Kuroo while calling out, “It is not something that you would really want to hear about.”

Kuroo received the spike sending it back, “I may surprise you, and what happens on the court stays on the court.”

Tsukishima returns the ball again and replies, “Yamaguchi asked me out.”

Kuroo stops moving, frozen in place as the ball just bounces off the court. He stands up straight and replies, “We’re taking a break.” He walks towards the wall and slumps down along it, using it as a backrest as he sits. Tsukishima grabbed his water bottle before joining Kuroo, sitting down next to him.

“So what exactly happened?” Kuroo asked running his fingers through his black hair.

Tsukishima began, “Well we caught up on the roof after club practice to have a snack and drink, because it was a nice day. Everything seemed normal and we were just chatting until he leaned over and…”

Kuroo inquired, “And?”

Tsukishima looked away and continued, “He kissed me.”

Kuroo’s face dropped and his eyes got quite serious, “You’re kidding right? 

“No.” Tsukishima replied quietly.

Kuroo sighed and responded quietly, “So what now.”

“I don’t feel the same for him. I kind of just ran off and ended up coming here to work off my stress.” Tsukishima mused.

“That’s fair enough, you can’t push yourself too hard, so let’s pack up for now.” Kuroo stated as he stood back up collecting the balls that had rolled off court.

“Yea.” Tsukishima replied following and cleaned up the court.

Tsukishima entered the small storage room putting the balls back so reception didn’t have to and put away the nets that were set up for them.

Tsukishima was putting away the last of them when he heard Kuroo’s footsteps and the sound of the door closing to the storage room behind him.

“I am still in here, Kuroo-san.” Tsukishima called out thinking it was just a mistake.

“I know.” Replied the voice behind him as Kuroo’s arms slipped around Tsukishima’s body.

“What are you doing, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked with slight panic rising. 

“You know the reason you declined Yamaguchi’s advances. I’ve seen the way you look at me on the court. It’s more than just a kohai watching his senpai. So, let’s make use of that stress.”

Kuroo kissed along Tsukishima’s neck as his lips made his way up. 

Tsukishima tried to resist, but a small moan escaped his lips while he protested, “Kuroo-san! Please not now.”

“I know that you like it. You can’t deny it, I heard that moan. ” Kuroo’s kisses got more aggressive as his hand began to wander over Tsukishima’s body.

“The scent of your body after you worked out is intoxicating Tsukki.” Kuroo stated pulling Tsukishima body closer into his own. Tsukishima felt flushed and let out another small moan. He didn’t know what was happening to his body. He felt his heart pounding harder than during a big game. It felt like the sweat on his body was increasing and yet, it felt nice. Before Tsukishima knew it, Kuroo had his shirt off and was caressing his entire body. Tsukishima decided to give into the feeling that was rising in his chest and turned around, returning the kisses that Kuroo had covered him in while removing Kuroo’s shirt in the process.

Kuroo talked in between kisses, “How long have you been staring at me? I noticed you the first time we played against each other and I have been dying to do this.”

The rest of their clothes seemed to melt off as they got more passionate. Kuroo took charge and ensured condoms were used. Tsukishima could feel the stress melt away as Kuroo filled his body. He never felt this way before and the euphoria was almost more than he could handle. He felt his body cry out, but Kuroo’s hand slipped over his mouth. 

“Now be good and quiet you. You’re not allowed to cum before me and we don’t want anyone to hear us.” he whispered into Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima nodded in acknowledgement and bit his lip. 

Tsukishima whispered back, “Kuroo-san, I think I love you.”

Kuroo replied, “Well you better or I am going to keep going till you either break or love me.”

Tsukishima replied, “break me anyway.’

Kuroo stated, “I’m the one who’s giving the orders.” As he thrusted deeply once more, causing Tsukishima to bite his lip intensely. The hot room made him sweat, which flooded over his body providing extra lubrication.

Kuroo climaxed and poured into Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt the condom break as Kuroo flowed into him hearing a small grunt coming from Kuroo. Tsukishima moaned feeling the juices flow through him, filling him up in the process.

Tsukishima whispered, “That was so nice, but I should return the favour.”

Kuroo replied kissing Tsukishima on the neck, “We stop when I say so.” 

After a very long time they finished cleaning up and left before the staff came looking for them, but not before leaving a very musty smell in the storage room from multiple rounds. They went their separate ways without saying anything else.

A week passed without either of them being able to talk with each other, before they finally got a team practice meet up for a friendly match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Tsukishima went to wave at Kuroo feeling like a girl seeing a lover after a long time only to be ignored.

Tsukishima felt dirty and upset, leaving the court to get some water. Before he knew it an arm had slipped around his shoulder with a loud, “Hey megane-kun.” 

Tsukishima quietly muttered, “Don’t go acting all friendly with me after ignoring me.”

Kuroo just ignored the statement and whispered into his ear, “Don’t forget that you’re mine. I will see you in the storage room later after the game.”


End file.
